Rule Of The Broken Tiger Book I
by Person of Interest Ep.10
Summary: Brokenstar and Tigerclaw ave come up with a plan to take over the warrior clans. They have many allies. Nothing can stop them, exept for the exiled cat Onewhisker. It's almost time. And will Onewisker Fid his true hearts disire?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-If I owned warriors, The power of three would never of happened, and scourge would be a cute fluffy little kitty-cat!**

**Chapter 1-Exiled**

Onewhisker padded happily through the trees. He was on a solo hunting mission for Tallstar. WindClan was in desperate need of prey, so Tallstar was sending out multibule hunting missions. Onewhisker crouched low and scented the air. Rabbit! He crawled slowly towrd the white-furred creature, being carefull not to make any noise.

Just then, with a tromendus leap, he pounced on the rabbit. It tried to get away, but Onewhisker sank his teeth into it's throat.

_Score One_, He thought as he ended its life. The warrior began to dig a hole in the ground to bury the rabbit.

_I wonder if Ashfoot had her new litter of kits yet, _He wondered as he dug the hole.

He lazily tossed the rabbit in the hole, covered it up, and moved on.

He saw a mouse nibbiling on a seed nearby. As he stalked it, he tripped over something.

With horror, he saw it was Morningflowers kit, Gorsekit.

Just then Tallstar approached with a patrol of warriors.

"Well well Onewhisker. What have we here?" Tallstar said.

"but I didn't-" Tallstar cut him off.

"Tigerclaw watched you kill gorsekit. He Said you slashed his throat." With that, Tallstar rolled the kit over. He had a scar on his throiat.

"I hearby exile you from WindClan" Tallstar Proclaimed.

**Two days later…**Onewhisker wandered amlissly around. He sniffed the scent marker and found that it was RiverClan.

"interesting…." He murmered.

It was then that he saw the RiverClan patrol watching him.

**Really sorry about the shortness. Will have Chpt2 up later.**

**This will be related to the books, but not right on track.**

**Chapter 2 will be called "new clan"**

**1 review for "new clan"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-New Clan**

Onewhisker stared fearfully at the cats in the bushes. He could make out a Pale gray cat, several blue-gray cats, and one with the fur of a leopard.

The pale gray tabby stepped out and Onewhisker knew who he was. This was Crookedstar, Leader of RiverClan. Anouther cat stepped out next to him.

_Whiteclaw, _Onewhisker thought.

"What are you doing on RiverClan land?" Crookedstar demanded.

Onewhisker sighed.

"Tallstar exiled me because he thought I murdered Gorsekit. But I didn't! Tigerclaw is either making it up, or he framed me!"

"Why should I belive you!" Crookedstar retorted.

"Because I am telling the truth" Onewhisker replied.

"Fine, follow me" Crookedstar said and sighed.

Crookedstar, Onewhisker, and the patrol padded slowly back to the camp. When they reached camp, Crookedstar leaped onto a large smooth rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch fish gather below the Stormrock for a clan meeting!" He yowled.

Dozens of cats emerged. They were sleek and fat from eating also of fish.

"Crookedstar, I have something to tell the clan" Onewhisker meowed.

"Very well" Crookedstar replied and Onewhisker jumped up next to him.

"Cats of RiverClan!" Onewhisker yowled. "I have found out something. Tigerclaw has murdered a WindClan cat. But that isn't all. I suspect Tigerclaw to be working with Brokenstar to take over the clans!"

"Onewhisker is an honorable cat." Crookedstar meowed. "Since Oakheart died, I am making him Deputy of RiverClan"

Yowls and Screeches of outrage came from below. Leopordfur was the loudest.

"How can you make that piece of WindClan filth deputy! He has been here for less then a day and some of us have been here for moons and moons!" She snarled.

"All loyal followers of me, ATTACK!" Leropordfur screeched. 3 other cats joined her, and they leapt up at Crookedstar. Onewhisker let out a screech of fury and leapt onto one cat whose name was Stormsplash.

They collieded in midair with a _thump._ Onewhisker recovered first and sliced her muzzle. Stormsplash yowled in pain and jumped one His throat. Onewhisker let himself relax, faking surrender. Stormsplash smiled. Onewhisker surged upwards. Stormsplash went flying out of the camp. Meanwhile, Crookedstar had chased away leopordfur. With this, the other 2 cats ran away. The four of them were rouges now.

**Bet ya wasn't expecting that! In the next chapter, I will reveal why crooked made Onewhisky deputy.**

**I went easy on you this time. 3 reviews for chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3 will be called "secrets revealed"**


End file.
